


The Haunted Mansion

by talltombstone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltombstone/pseuds/talltombstone
Summary: Rey is a real estate agent having a normal day at the office, until a strange phone call leads her and her partners, Poe and Finn, to visit a long forgotten manor house...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story will be based on the 2003 movie; This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to visit me at my new blog talltombstone.tumblr.com!

Leaves flew as a bright red bike flew down a dirt lane, carrying a boy and a sack of newspaper bouncing on it’s side as he drove over bumps. The lane seemed to darken considerably the further he went on, the trees and underbrush becoming thicker and more wild. The wind began to blow low and menacingly, making the trees whisper and sway. Undeterred, the boy pressed on until he screeched to a stop before a locked ancient iron gate. Beyond that, was a massive mansion. The boy kicked down the bike stand and dismounted; walking over to the gate to peer through the gate to gaze at the building. The house was run down, dark, and seemingly abandoned. But it still retained the former grandeur and beauty of it’s past; the pillars stood proudly and intact, giving the feel of a grecian temple. Before the mansion lay a large pond, the water was like dark glass, eerie and unsettling as it cast the house’s reflection, not even a ripple disturbing the surface.  
Instead of appreciating the architecture, the child shivered and looked around uneasily, noticing how the air was strangely still and heavy. The trees stood still and silent. Reaching quickly into his sack, he threw a tied newspaper over the gate and turned to leave. Suddenly, a vicious and violent wind burst from the gates, an eerie screeching suddenly sounding as the boy was knocked forward. Scrambling on all fours, he abandoned his sack on the ground as he mounted his bike and pedaled away furiously. Behind the gate, a dark figure shrouded by shadow behind the gate watched the child fearfully swerve all over the road to get away. A small smirk formed, then stilled as they picked up the newspaper and returned to the shadows. 

“I told you Poe, it’s a beautiful weekend to go to the lake. You promised us this,” Rey crossed her arms and stared at the man before her. Her real estate partner, Poe Dameron, was an easy-going, albeit work-obsessed friend of hers. He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing. His had a look of boredom as he regarded her.  


“Yes, yes, I promised- but how about I stay behind to finalize the sale on the Branberry House?” He started as Rey rolled her eyes.  


“Absolutely not. After ‘forgetting’ Bea’s birthday party, your own daughter, you owe her, and all of us, big time for all the things you’ve missed.” She interrupted, eyeing him with a look that said the decision was final. He huffed and turned back to his computer, grumbling as he began typing furiously. She looked to her other work partner, Finn, and gestured silently to Poe, once again rolling her eyes. He shrugged back to her, shaking his head, looking exasperated as she did. Suddenly the phone began ringing in the office, interrupting the moment.  


“I’ve got it,” Finn said, beginning to get up from his chair. Rey put her hand up to stop him.  


“Don’t worry about it, I’m standing closer,” She said as she quickly walked to the desk and picked up the receiver.  


“Thank you for calling Resistance Real Estate, this is Rey Niima speaking how may I help you today?” She mustered, trying to sound professional as possible, already fiddling with her hair as she does when she gets nervous.  


“Ah yes, I am inquiring about the business of selling a house. It is an old home, Miss Niima, and my employer is anxious to move on. Would it be possible for you to come alone to discuss the situation?” An aged and dry voice replied.  


“I’m sorry, but I always work as a team with my partners, Finn and Poe,” She explained kindly.  


“The master usually does not take visitors. However, from your photograph, he thought you to have a trustworthy face. About your partners, he felt differently.” Rey raised her eyebrows at that, glancing over at Finn and Poe who had their backs turned to her. She lowered her voice.  


“Ah, you saw our ad in the paper...” She answered, twisting the phone cord. She smoothed her skirt and considered what to do in this situation of a potential client who seemed to be a hermit.

 

Poe sat at his desk answering emails as snippets of Rey’s conversation began to catch his attention. He heard her ask for the address and scribble down something on a notepad. Suddenly jumping up, he practically sprinted to where she was.  


“The master had wished to see you tomorrow evening,” the man on the phone answered crisply.  


“Oh I’m so sorry, I’ll be out of town for a weekend trip you see….” She began to reply when Poe appeared.  


“Who is that?” he whispered to her. She shot him a look and waved him away. He stood there and tried to look over her shoulder at her notepad.  


“Please excuse me a moment…” She lowered the phone. “What, Poe?” She hissed.  


“Who is it?” He asked.  


“Just someone calling about selling a house,” She answered.  


“Well what’s the address?” Wordlessly she handed the notepad with the address to him. Slowly his dark eyes grew large as walnuts. Rey looked at him with a raised eyebrow until he could speak.  


“Rey, this is huge. These properties are multi-million estates! This place is basically the biggest remaining historical home in this area!” He burst, causing Rey to wince.  


“Let’s just set an appointment for after the weekend,” She said, going to pick up the phone again when he stopped her.  


“This is too big to possibly let other realtors to catch wind of! We’ve got to check it out.” He sounded like an excited boy, to which Rey couldn’t help to quirk a smile. But she quickly reminded him of their plans.  


“Bea was looking forward to this for ages. Are you really gonna let her down?” Poe looked crestfallen for a moment as he took a moment to think.  


“It’ll be a detour. It’ll be twenty minutes, no more no less, I promise.” He practically begged her, his brown eyes taking on the likeness of a puppy. Rey considered him for a moment and sighed.  


“You promise only twenty minutes?” She asked, giving in.  


“Yes!” Poe practically cheered. Finn popped his head through the door of the office, watching Poe do a little celebratory dance. Rey picked up the phone and confirmed a time for the appointment, then hung up.  


“What’s all the excitement?” Finn asked. Poe turned to him with a gleam in his eye.  


“The Skywalker Mansion”. Finn’s jaw practically dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at the house

Rey clung to the passenger-seat car door as the car jilted over the bumps in the dirt road. Poe practically buzzed with excitement as he swerved the car around rocks and holes while Rey yelled at him to slow down. Finn and Bea sat in the back being jolted to and fro. They had been nearly driving through a dark, thick forested area for at least thirty minutes; and the sun was beginning to disappear above the thick canopy of leaves. 

“Are we still in America?” Bea asked as she peered out the window, watching the forest pass in a blur. Rey looked back to give Bea a smile. 

“We’ll be back on our adventure before you know it,” She said to the eleven year old. Bea was an excitable and intelligent little redhead girl with a smattering of freckles across her delicate nose. Right now, however, she seemed bored and restless. 

“I looked up the address earlier, there's little no modern records of this house,” Finn started. “I could only find property records from over a century ago.” Finn rifled through the folder in his lap, struggling to read the records as he was jostled to and fro. 

“Maybe we should’ve asked the local historical society if they had anymore information about the property and current owners,” Rey offered. 

“Look, we’re here!” Poe exclaimed, pointing out the iron gate. 

“Didn’t they know we were coming?” Finn interjected, pointing out the closed gate. 

“Of course they know,” Rey said, exasperated. “Poe, let’s check out the gate.” Rey got out of the car and walked to the gate, where she noticed a large, rusty chain and padlock securing the entrance. Briefly yanking on the padlock, she took a few steps back to fully examine the metal work. She rubbed her hands on her pants, realizing the metal was unusually cold on her skin. 

“Hello?! Is anyone there?” Poe cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. Only his echo replied. “Resistance real estate is here!” 

“Maybe I could go around back?” He offered. Rey laughed, giving the padlock one final lookover. 

“They’re probably old, you would just surprise and kill them,” She said, dropping the padlock and made her way back to the silver car. “Let’s just go, it’ll get dark soon.” 

“You know Rey, you give up too easy, if you practiced a little patience-” The sudden sound of a chain landing on the ground caused both Rey and Poe to suddenly look to the gate, which was opening slowly on it’s own with a low, grating screech. 

“...Huh.” Rey mused to herself. Poe, of course, was ecstatic. 

Slowly they pulled in, the large manor creeping closer as they drove alongside the pond. Rey gaped as she looked upon the house. She could feel herself getting a little more than excited.  She couldn't help but be distracted by the grandeur of the estate. True,  the manor was large and grey, obviously old and somewhat run down and could be considered spooky. Vines grew along the stone walls and pillars, reaching for what little sunlight this place offered.  But  beneath the age, moss, and grime, the architecture was something out of a fairytale. Towering pillars of hand carved stone stood proudly, supported by elegant renaissance moldings at the base. There was a haunting beauty to this place, and Rey was enchanted by it. They parked near the front door; everyone getting out to stretch and loosen up a bit. Bea walked a ways from the car, exploring and looking at the outside of the house. Rey started when she saw the flash of Bea’s bright red hair disappear around the side of the manor. 

“Bea! Don’t wander too far!” 

“Come look!” She heard Bea call out. Worriedly, Rey jogged around the corner to see Bea leaning out over a stone balcony. Behind her lay a sprawling… Graveyard. Tombstones stood crumbling and grey among weeds and overgrown grass. The air was quiet and still, adding to the eeriness of the place. Rey was surprised and fascinated by the sheer size of the beautiful, albeit rundown property, as well as noting the crypt she saw off in the distance through the trees. 

“Wow,” Rey breathed. “That's not something you see everyday.” 

“Yikes, dead people,” Finn said humorlessly as he joined them. 

“Hey, some people have pools, others have private cemeteries. It happens,” Rey replied, flashing him a grin. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and a sudden downpour came down on them. Shrieking and laughing, they hurried to the front door to huddle under what little protection the building offered as Poe knocked on the door. 

“I hope it’s not raining at the lake,” Rey huffed as she smoothed out her light blue pencil skirt. 

“The weather man totally lied! I checked the weather twice today,” Finn grumbled as he held his folders above his head for protection. 

“Hello?! Hello!” Poe yelled as he tried the knockers. Suddenly, surprising all four of them, the ancient looking wooden door opened slowly with a drawn out creak. 

 

Slowly, Rey took the lead and led them inside the house.  The entry hall was enormous, crowned with the most massive staircase Rey had ever seen. Everything was draped in cobwebs, dust, and darkness.  The staircase drew their eye to a massive clock with veiled statues on either side holding candelabras that were covered in cobwebs. Below the clock was the opening of a large and dark hallway. The floor was covered in fallen leaves and other natural debris, which danced across the wood floorboards as the wind blew through the front door. Rey could feel a smile creeping onto her face. Despite herself, she felt an immediate connection with the manor. It was unlike any house she had ever been in. She felt a small hand slowly grasp hers. She looked down at Bea, who seemed a little nervous as her eyes darted about. 

“Have you ever seen anything like this, Bea?” Bea shook her head as she held on tighter. 

“It smells old… I bet there are lots of spiders here,” Bea whispered. “A boy in my class said he was chased by a ghost from a house like this one.” 

“This place is just a little dusty. With a little love, care and... a lot of cleaning it will be less scary,” Rey assured her. Finn, meanwhile, tensed at the mention of spiders and began to subconsciously brush at his shoulders and sleeves of his suit. 

“Rey, Finn, this place will put us in a whole new league of real estate!” Poe exclaimed, doing a full turnabout as he took in the entry. Suddenly thunder struck, making Bea give a little yelp as the entryway lit up with a flash, revealing a tall, thin man wearing a crisp, dark suit walking towards them from the hallway under the balcony where the stairs met. As he came closer Rey noticed the shocking pallor of his thin and sunken face, noticing with a start the deformity on the left side of his face. 

“Rey Niima,” The man simply stated. 

“Yes, I’m Rey. Just Rey,” She replied with a smile, stepping forward to meet him. Bea clutched her hand tighter as she made hid herself behind Rey. 

“My name is Snoke. We were not expecting… others,” He stated once again, no visible emotion passing his exceptionally cool expression. His pale blue eyes swept over the group for a moment, lingering on Bea for a moment, who shrunk even further under his gaze, before returning to look at Rey. 

“Yes, we were on our way out of town-” Rey started, but being quickly interrupted by Poe, as she knew he eventually would speak up. 

“Hello, I’m Poe Dameron and this is Finn Johnson of Resistance Real Estate, here at your service!” He extended out his hand to shake Snoke’s, a cheerful grin on his face. Snoke merely looked at his hand for a brief moment then turned away.

“Very well, we shall place other settings. Master Ren wishes to discuss his affairs over dinner,” Snoke said as he led them through the dark hall. Once inside, they saw the hallway was lined with full sets of armor from various time periods, standing like silent and dusty guardians with empty gazes. 

“Oh, I’m afraid we already have plans, we can’t stay for dinner,” Rey said, shooting a look at Poe to back her up. 

“Oh, yes. But we mustn’t be rude, darling. Dinner sounds wonderful,” He said, giving her a wink and a goofy smile. Rey gave him a murderous side glare as she mouthed a silent threat to him. Bea was quick to notice the sharp, slight turn of Snoke’s head when Poe referred to Rey. She squeezed Rey’s hand even harder, nervously gazing at Finn and Poe’s backs as they followed the butler. “Bea, it’ll be fine.” Rey whispered to her, offering a small smile. Bea simply shuffled closer to her, not meeting her eyes. She stared at Snoke’s back, not understanding the sudden feeling of dread she now felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the silence, finals hit hard then I was traveling a lot for the holidays. I hope you all had wonderful holidays! I'm always happy to hear from you all so feel free to leave a comment!

“Wow.” They all breathed in unison as they entered the dining hall. Or ballroom? Neither Rey, nor anyone else could decide. It was of rare elegance and size, combining functionality with beauty. A sea of swirling marble acted as the floor, a large organ stood proudly at the end of the room, and a long dining table sat before a massive fireplace, where a fire crackled and candelabras provided welcoming and gentle light upon the mahogany table. The table was heavy laden with porcelain dinnerware and silver platters piled with food. They stood with their mouths open, taking in the splendor of the room. The sound of Rey’s heels echoed throughout the room against the smooth marble floor as she slowly approached the fireplace. 

“The master will be with you shortly,” Snoke said.

“Carry on,” Poe said, waving him away. Both Rey and Finn shot him an annoyed glare as Snoke bowed slightly and turned to leave the room. Rey turned her head back to gaze at the fireplace. She ran her hand over the exquisite carving of the wood, silently appreciating every detail, her eyes becoming wistful and distant. 

“Have you ever seen a fireplace this amazing?” She asked, mainly to herself. Behind her, she heard Poe snort. 

“Yeah, you could have some sweet weenie roasting in there. But this ballroom could be the first picture on our listing,” He retorted, his neck craned up as he looked to the high ceiling. Rey rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the details of the fireplace. 

“Seriously, look at this detail. I’ve never seen anything like it in typical american architecture,” She replied. 

“Haven’t you?” An unfamiliar voice answered. Rey, Poe and Finn jumped simultaneously. Turning her head quickly, she met the eyes of the stranger who spoke.  Just as she did, another flash of lightning struck, illuminating where a man now stood in front of the massive window. Rey was startled to see him appear so suddenly and caught her breath as she gazed upon him.  She suddenly felt her heartbeat spike for reasons entirely different than from a moment ago. Dark eyes that were deep and mysterious met her gaze, and she felt her cheeks warm under their intensity. Rey was reminded of the sea, as she vaguely felt herself drown in their depths before blinking back to reality. Where Rey had expected an older gentleman, before her stood a man that had an unexpectedly young and handsome face, with pale skin dotted with beauty marks and full lips that now smiled softly at her. 

“My great grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion,” The man continued in a soft voice like velvet. Poe straightened himself as he strode forward and offered his hand. 

“Poe, Poe Dameron of Resistance Real Estate. Glad to make your acquaintance, sir.” He lowered his hand slowly when the man before him made no move to shake his hand. 

“Kylo. Kylo Ren,” The man bowed slightly, his head nodded in acknowledgment.  Poe’s eyebrow quirked at Kylo Ren’s mannerisms, but maintained his smile as he introduced Finn and Rey. “These are my partners, Rey, Finn, and my daughter Bea.” He said as he took Rey’s hand and pulled her forward. “We’re one big happy family.” Bea shyly kept her head down as Rey gently took her hand. Kylo Ren smiled minutely as he met Rey’s eyes. 

“You’re blessed to have such a beautiful child,” He said. Rey blushed and stammered as she realized what he thought. 

“Oh I d-didn’t- she’s-” She stammered before being interrupted by Snoke’s voice behind them. 

“Madam. Sirs. Dinner shall be served shortly.” Kylo Ren extended his arm, inviting them to be seated. Rey noticed that his dark suit was clearly victorian, a style that seemed to be outdated by… almost a hundred years. She briefly wondered if he had ever left the house. 

She murmured a thanks as Snoke pulled back the chairs for both her and Bea to be seated. Finn and Poe sat across from them, Finn looked mildly perturbed as he examined the silverware. 

“The master was very pleased when he heard you could come on such short notice,” Snoke started in his slow, dusty voice. “Normally we would not have called you here so abruptly, but we had no other choice.” Finn, being the construction expert, perked up at that. 

“Do you have a termite problem? Shifting foundation?” He asked as he set down the fork. 

“....No. But lately there have been more disturbances,” Snoke said gravely. A maid suddenly appeared pushing a dining cart, and Snoke helped her set in front of them bowls of steaming soup. 

“What do you think of the house, Miss Niima?” Kylo Ren suddenly asked. She met his gaze and smiled. 

“I think it’s truly incredible. The italian influence, the renaissance style of the molding; the attention to detail is stunning. You never see a house like this. Or at least, I haven’t.” Rey said with genuine appreciation. 

“Great love and care went into the building of this mansion.” Kylo replied, looking at her so intensely, with the smallest smile; an emotion brewing behind his eyes that she couldn’t identify. 

Poe, having noticed this strange exchange, coughed to clear the air. Their mesmerized eye contact was broken as Kylo glanced over at him. 

“So what do you mean by disturbances?” Poe asked. 

“This house is my inheritance and birthright. But lately it has become too much to bear.” He started. “Tell me Mr. Dameron, do you believe in ghosts?” Their host asked, almost lazily. Poe nearly began choking on his soup as he stifled a laugh. 

“Ghosts? Yeah, sure. But for the listing I think we should emphasize the ballroom, or the number of bathrooms. I think that’d be best.” He replied, wiping his mouth with a silk dinner napkin. Internally he was rolling his eyes at Kylo Ren’s antics. 

They were in the middle of the last course and talking business when Snoke’s grave voice rang out.

“The storm has swollen the river.”

“Say what now?” Finn exclaimed, dropping his fork. Him and Rey exchanged a worried look. 

“The storm has flooded the roads. I’m afraid it is unwise to leave the mansion tonight.” Snoke replied calmly as he continued to look out the window, seemingly unbothered. 

“Of course you are all more than welcome to spend the night here,” Kylo Ren said, his voice cool and level. Rey clutched the table cloth, her thoughts racing as she looked to Finn and Poe. 

“Oh no, I don’t think we should. I mean, we have plans, we’d hate to push your hospitality,” She pleaded. 

“I’m afraid there is no other way.” There was a grim finality to his voice, as a shadow passed over his features for a moment. “Snoke, please show them to their rooms.” Thunder struck again, like a gavel; leaving them no choice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Snoke led the group down long winding hallways until they reached the bedrooms. Begrudgingly Finn and Poe went into the rooms offered to them, just a ways down the hall from the room Snoke brought Rey and Bea to. 

“I believe this room will be suitable for both you and Miss Bea,” Snoke said as he opened the door. 

“Thank you Snoke,” Rey said sweetly as she took Bea by the hand and entered the room. The room was lavishly decorated, and a lively fire crackled in the fireplace. Bea’s slack loosened on Rey’s hand as she relaxed, she had been expecting a dark and spooky room. Happily she bounded forward, red curls bouncing; to feel the heavy velvet draperies with her hands. 

“I hope this room is to your liking,” Snoke said as he bowed slightly. “Please let me know how I can make your stay more welcome.” 

“This is more than we deserve, thank you Snoke, and our thanks to Mister Ren,” Rey replied, smiling. Snoke bowed again and left, closing the door softly behind him. Rey went and sat on the bed, suddenly feeling very fatigued. She looked over to Bea, who was unstopping bottles of different shapes and colors on the vanity. She looked at her watch and sighed inwardly at the time. 

“Come on Bea, it’s getting late. I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed,” The bed was massive, she doubted it would be a tight fit. Rey shrugged off her jacket and began unpinning her hair. 

“Will you brush my hair? That’s my usual bedtime routine at home,” Bea’s blushed a little, feeling silly for asking for something that seemed so childish. 

“Of course!” Rey answered with much enthusiasm, leading Bea eagerly to the vanity stool. She picked up an ornate and heavy silver brush and began working it gently through Bea’s red hair. 

“When I was about your age I used to wish for an older sister to do my hair. It was always such a mess, I can barely keep it manageable to this day,” Rey chuckled. 

“I always thought your three buns were cool!” Bea replied, smiling at her through the mirror. 

“I’ll be sure to teach you how to style them, then.” Rey answered. She then frowned a little, lost in thought. 

“I’m sorry we ended up here rather than at the lake. I know you wanted to get there as soon as possible.” Rey said. Bea looked down her lap for a lingering moment before answering. 

“I just wish Dad would put his family before work sometimes. I know his work is important, but it’s like he’s never home anymore.” She answered quietly. Rey gave her a weak smile. 

“Uncle Finn and I are always here for you. We’re trying to ease his workload,” Rey said gently. Inwardly, in that moment, her anger towards Poe and the whole weight of the mess they were currently stuck in finally settled on her. She tucked Bea into bed, and quietly slipped out, with the excuse of going to get more blankets from Snoke. As soon as the door clicked closed, Rey made straight for Poe’s room on a whim. She knocked incessantly until he opened the door. 

“Rey? What’s the problem?” Poe stood there disheveled, shirt unbuttoned, and at a loss as she stomped into his room. 

“First of all- we aren’t supposed to be here. We’re supposed to be at the lake!” She burst, pointing her finger into his chest to drive her point. Poe put up his hands in mock surrender. 

“What am I supposed to do Rey, change the weather?” He asked jokingly. Rey let out a groan of frustration. He always did this to avoid dealing with people's real feelings. 

“That’s not the point. You couldn’t resist. You just had to come out here and drag us all with you! Think of Bea for once!” 

“Well excuse me. This is a big opportunity for us!” He snapped back at her. His lower left eye twitched.

“Not for us, for you! The only thing you seem to give a damn about anymore is work!” Rey squeezed her fists, trying to keep her voice level. 

“Quit acting like you’re part of my family!” He retorted. Rey backed away as if she’d been slapped across the face. Wordlessly, she went straight for the door. 

“Rey wait, I didn’t mea-” She slammed the door in his face before he could finish. Without thinking she made her way down the hall, tears beginning to flow from her eyes as she sped to get as far away from Poe as possible. His words struck her where it hurt most- her history without a family to call her own. After walking through the halls for a few minutes, she realized she was hopelessly lost. 

 

Suddenly, she realized that soft piano music was playing off in the distance. She mulled between the choice of wandering the halls some more and hopefully find her room or following the music to see if whoever was playing could point her in the right direction. It was a beautiful, haunting melody. Listening to it seemed to put her in a hazy state of mind. Without really making a decision; her feet seemed move on their own accord to bring her closer towards the music. It became clearer and clearer as she came closer when she realized someone was singing. It was the melancholic tune and the timbre voice, that seemed to deepen her unnatural reverie as she continued walking down the hall. 

  
  


_ For my words are the salt of lust _

_ On that ivory skin _

_ Difficult to hear at all _

_ Through the everyday din _

_ What is this if not some witchcraft? _

_ Wrapped up widdershins _

_ To lead us all astray _

_ in mouth _

_ On through some webs of lies _

_ Truth's a distant star _

_ In our eyes, _

_ Moonlight kissed... _

 

Rey shook the fog from her head and found herself standing outside the library door that was slightly ajar, with light spilling from the room. She carefully pushed it open so as to not disturb the musician. Unfortunately, the door swung wider than she meant for it to and knocked over a pile of books. Mortified, she looked from the books to the person sitting at the piano. She jolted when she realized it was Kylo. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Her face burned as she quickly bent down to pick up the books. “I was just looking for my room-”

“Can I help you with that?” He didn’t seem to wait for an answer; as she sensed him lean down next to her and help pick up the sprawling books. She glanced at him through her loose hair, he seemed unbothered by the situation. 

“Snoke hates it when I leave things lying about. My utmost apologies,” Kylo said.

“Yes, he seems very proper.” Mentally Rey kicked herself for saying something so dimwitted. She kicked herself again when she realized she was barefoot, her hair was probably a mess and her eyes were semi swollen.  _ I must look like a fright _ , she thought to herself bitterly. He gave her a small smile. 

“He strikes  most people  that way. Once you get to know him, you'll find that's not the case. But he's really...he's really  very sweet. He's been like a father  to me.” They both rose with books in their arms, and he walked them over to a table to set them down. 

“Mr. Ren, may I ask you something?” Rey asked suddenly as she put the books down. His eyes met hers immediately. 

“Yes. Of course, anything.” He answered, almost breathlessly. Rey searched his eyes, which held a keen look of anticipation. 

“This house. It’s been in your family for generations. It’s your home.” It was a painful effort to keep her voice level at the last word. “Why do you want to sell it?” His obsidian eyes thoughtfully searched her hazel ones before he answered, looking away with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“These walls are filled with so many memories. Some of them painful.” He looked back at her, his dark eyes seemed filled with an emotion Rey could not identify. He suddenly offered his arm. “I think for you to understand I really must show you.” Rey knew surprise and confusion were written all over her face as she looked to his arm and back to meet his intense gaze. 

“It’s all right, there's nothing to be afraid of,” He reassured her, smiling. Taking a deep breath, Rey took his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The lyrics in this chapter are based on a real song: Moonlight Kissed by Poets of the Fall; I highly recommend giving it a listen. I was also wondering if you guys would be interested in a chapter from Kylo Ren's POV? Please let me know! Any feedback is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! They motivate me so much!

Bea lay in bed, tossing and turning, trying to sleep. Finally she threw her arm over her eyes and groaned in defeat. Rain pattered on the window, and the wind pounded harshly against the house, making the glass panes shake. The eerie atmosphere of the house is also what kept her up, making her unable to ease her mind into a state of relaxation. Slipping out of bed, she went over to the vanity on the far side of the room and looked for something to distract herself with. In the light from the fireplace, glass bottles glimmered softly. Behind all the perfume bottles however, a simple engraved box caught her attention. Gently picking it up, she dusted off the top and turned the tiny key which made the lid spring up. Jumping a little, she watched as two miniature figurines waltzing spin in a circle while a music box played a pretty, tinkling tune. 

Suddenly, through the mirror in the music box, Bea saw an unnatural glow. Whipping around with a gasp, she stumbled backwards into a wall, never taking her eyes off the glowing orb the levitated a few feet from her. It pulsed with a soft blue light, making no threatening movements. Slowly, it began floating towards the door. Bea’s eyes followed it until it passed through the bedroom door. She let out the breath she was holding as a million, panicked thoughts ran through her head. 

“I think it wants me to follow it,” She murmured to herself. She embraced the sudden feeling of bravery she felt and reached for the door handle. 

  
  


Finn and Poe wandered the halls, arguing in low voices between them. 

“What did you say to upset her?!” Finn asked, his brow furrowed in worry. 

“That doesn’t matter right now- we just gotta find her then I’ll explain,” Poe answered breezily. Just as they rounded another corner of the labyrinthine manor, they nearly ran straight into Snoke. 

“Aah! You scared me Snoke,” Poe said, laying a hand over his heart as he chuckled. Snoke’s facial expression betrayed no amusement or annoyance. His icy blue gaze was piercing. Finn thought briefly to himself that the man must have the most unbreakable stony face he’d ever seen. 

“Pardon the intrusion, but the master was wondering if he might have a word with you.” 

“A word? Yes I’d love to have a word with him,” Poe said enthusiastically. Beside him, Finn looked worried and fidgeted where he stood. 

“Very good sirs. If you would kindly follow me,” Snoke turned and began to walk down the hall. Hesitantly, both Finn and Poe followed him from a short distance away. After a short walk they arrived at a large wooden door. 

“The Library,” Snoke said as he opened the door and held it open for them. Poe entered the room first, then Finn. Briefly they beheld the grandeur of the room, noting the taxidermy animals and large conservatory windows. Moonlight passed through the glass and rested on a piano on the far side of the room. 

“Would you care for a drink, sirs, while you’re waiting?” Snoke asked behind them as he went to a small cart beside some lush red velvet couches to pour some brandy. 

“Yeah, don’t mind if I do. Thank you Snoke,” Poe said, making himself comfortable on the sofa. Finn came and sat on the sofa opposite of Poe, accepting the glass from Snoke and drinking it down in one nervous swig. 

“So Snoke, how long you been a butler?” Poe asked. 

“A very long time.” Came the short reply. 

“What are the most important qualifications in case I decide to start interviewing?” Poe asked jokingly as she shot a wink to Finn, who subsequently rolled his eyes. Snokes answer was instantaneous: 

“Attending to every detail, understanding priorities, and above all, knowing ones place,” He said gravely. Finn decided to step in and change the subject. 

“What about Mr. Ren? What is he into?” Finn asked as Snoke refilled his glass. 

“The master likes a great many things. Art, literature, beauty…” he answered. 

“And all that stuff about ghosts? He afraid of the dark or something?” Poe smirked. 

“You don’t believe in ghosts, sir?” Snoke raised an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely not. Let me tell you something, you go around the track only once, so you go all out in this life then it’s over,” Poe affirmed, setting down his glass. 

“Mr. Dameron, Mr. Johnson. May I confide in you?” Snoke asked. Poe and Finn glanced at each other and both nodded at the butler. 

“Please do.” Poe answered. 

“The master is not well. He must leave this house. He must move on. It is of the gravest importance, I assure you. Or I fear the worst.” And with that, Snoke left them to wait for the master. 

“Hoooo boy,” Finn breathed as he gave Poe the side-eye and poured himself another drink. 

“Yeah no kidding,” Poe laughed. He stood up and walked over to the large mahogany desk. 

“Now thats classy,” he said, gesturing to the large portrait of Kylo Ren over the massive fireplace. 

“That's what I need in my office, a large portrait of myself,” He joked, sitting himself in the grand chair behind the desk. 

“Poe!” Finn hissed at him. “So help me if Mr. Ren comes in and finds you sitting in his chair…”

“ Hello there, good man. Snoke, fix the  gentleman a drink. Finn, I just  recently returned from the continent, where I found the most  interesting book. Yes, it was called ‘Raising the Dead.’” Poe said in a mocking posh, british tone. Finn meanwhile face-palmed while Poe continued on acting like a fool.

Suddenly Poe knocked over his brandy, spilling the liquid over an assortment of papers sprawled on the desk. In his haste to save the glass, his elbow knocked over the head of a bust resting on the desk. Behind him, a mechanism sounded and a bookcase quickly slid away to reveal a hidden passage. 

“Ugh, I hope this doesn't stain,” Poe said as he dismally looked over his wet pants. Finn jumped up excitedly.

“Whoa!” Finn exclaimed, crossing the room quickly to gaze at the secret entrance. Poe turned to look at what he was so excited about. Upon seeing the entrance, his eyes grew large and he joined Finn in peering up the dark staircase. 

“Interesting. You don’t see this everyday,” Finn said, taking mental notes of the mechanisms construct. 

“I wonder where it leads to,” Poe said as he immediately started walking up the stairs. 

“Whoa wait!” Finn exclaimed, following him to pull him back. Suddenly, the bookcase slid shut behind them, thrusting them in darkness. Immediately, both men started desperately pounding on the door. 

“Snoke! Snoke! Let us out!” Poe shouted. 

“Open up!” Finn pleaded. After a few minutes, both gave up after they were met with silence, their cries gone unheard. Poe could hear Finn fumbling with something, until he heard the strike of a match. A flickering flame cut through the dark, illuminating Finn’s exasperated face. 

“Well I guess we might as well find out where this leads. And hopefully find our way back,” Finn said, feeling the wall with his left hand as he made his way up the stairs. Reluctantly, Poe followed. 

Eventually, they reached a door which opened to a long, dimly lit hallway lined with old portraits and paintings. They could faintly hear a voice, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Poe  had a peculiar feeling of being watched by the portraits. Their painted eyes seem to follow their path. His unnatural and eerie discomfort only got more intense as they neared the single room at the end of the hall.

“Hello? we don't know how to get out of here. We were  supposed to meet with Mr. Gracey; but got  stuck in the wall?” Finn called out as they neared the door. Peering in, they saw no one but a glowing green globe in the middle of a circular table, that cast the entire room in a creepy unnatural light. The room had exotic cloth draped over the walls and ceiling; strange and unusual curiosities decorated most the room. Nearing the table, Finn noticed an assortment of tarot cards laying awry as if they had been suddenly abandoned. 

“Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine,” said an unknown female voice. 

“Okay, I hear you, but I don't see you. Where  are you?” Finn tried again. Suddenly, they noticed as a face appeared in the glowing crystal ball. The face was an older woman with large spectacles that enlarged her dark eyes ten-fold. 

“I am Madame  Maz Kanata, seer of all, voice to the spirits. Whom do you seek?” Both Poe and Finn started shrieking and jiggling the door knob, trying to get the door to open. 

“Silence! Whom do you seek?” Said the floating head with impatience. 

“We are seeking  a way out of here!” Poe exclaimed, still jiggling the door handle and hitting the wood of the door with his palm. 

“Then you must look within.” She answered. 

“I don't want to look within! I want to look without!” Poe nearly shouted. 

“There is great  evil in this house. A devil's curse. It seeks  to destroy  you.” Madam Maz responded her already large eyes growing wide with urgency. 

“Why would something  seek to  destroy us? We’re just here to sell the house,” Finn responded, his voice quaking with fear. Suddenly, two chairs were dragged across the floor by themselves, picking up the two men and trapping them against the table; forcing them to gaze at Maz. 

“Dark  spirits from the grave, come forth. Lift us from the black and show us. Show us the way back!” Maz cried, her eyes closing as she seemed to internally focus on something. 

“Dark spirits?” Asked Finn, with a raised eyebrow. “No dark spirits!” Poe added, an expression of absolute terror marred his face.

“Lift us, Lift us up to the light. And lead us through this  stormy night,” She chanted. Suddenly, they felt a chill reverberate through their bodies as the table and chairs which they were seated on began to lift into the air. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Both men simultaneously shouted. “Put us down!” Maz ignored them, and continued to chant. Instruments began to float and chaotically play around them as the room began to spin. 

“Evil and  darkness have fallen this night. But now to survive, you must gain new sight. Only the  light will lead the way. Follow it and find your way home. Your  family is at stake. Your very life is at stake. Break the curse. There is no  escape for you unless you lift this spell. Go! Save yourselves!” Madam Maz shouted. Poe fell out his floating chair, with Finn following behind as they were dumped on the ground. The door flew open before them and they ran as fast as they could, Maz’s voice echoing behind them.

“Release her. Release us all!” Came her final, distant request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for missing out on Rey and Kylo Ren interaction this chapter. I promise I'm bringing back the goods next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea goes exploring, and Rey learns about the history of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being MIA. I've had a very busy few months, as well as coping with the loss of my dog who was very dear to me. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and as always I love to hear your thoughts!

Meanwhile, Bea found herself quickly following the ghost-orb down the hall, where it dissipated when they reached an old elevator. Cautiously, she opened the elevator cage door and entered. Before she could even touch the buttons, the elevator seemed to come alive of its own accord, beginning it’s ascent. 

Shaking and groaning, the elevator eventually ground to a halt. The air here tasted musty and undisturbed; as if no one had been in this part of the house for a very long time. Bea tentatively took a step into the hall, her foot leaving a print in the dust on the ground. Gathering courage, she carefully began her way towards the door. Grasping the brass doorknob tightly, she turned it carefully and opened the door, which opened without so much as a creak. Before her was a cluttered attic; knick knacks and oddities were strewn about with no thought given to order; and everything was covered in a thick dust. It was dark and ominous, and Bea felt around with her hands trying not to trip on anything. Finally, a tiny bit of light streamed through a filthy window; giving her eyes some ability to make out what was around her.

 Trunks, books, and crates were stacked high. But what immediately caught her attention were the familiar eyes peering at her from behind a tattered curtain. Quickly she pulled off the filthy material, her eyes grew large as she beheld a stunning portrait of… 

“Rey?” She murmured, shocked. Within a golden frame she sat, her expression gentle as she gazed out, dressed in a beautiful golden gown. The artist had captured her perfectly, her image almost seemed to glow. And Bea had no doubt in her mind that this was Rey in the portrait, and her thoughts spun as she tried to find a rational answer. 

“What are you doing here?!” A frantic voice burst. “You’re not supposed to be here!” Bea spun to see one of the servants, the nervous one she noticed at dinner; with both hands clutching his head as he looked at her with an expression of panic. Behind him was the dark-haired maid who was also at dinner; she was carrying a tray and gazing at her curiously from behind the man. 

“Who is that?” Bea asked quickly, pointing to the portrait. 

“W-who is that? That’s none of your business!” He stated indignantly, marching towards her. “Shoo, it’s past your bedtime!” 

“Her name was Reyna.” The maid spoke up, making the manservant halt in his steps as he turned to look at her with an incredulous expression. She pushed past him lowering her tray to reveal a plate of cookies. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked Bea gently. 

“Cookies?! Trespassers don’t get cookies!” The manservant squawked. Bea shyly reached over and grabbed one. The maid smiled. 

“Don’t mind Mitaka. He’s always quite up tight. My name is Rose,” She offered a small curtsy. 

“I’m Bea,” Bea replied. “Who is Reyna?” 

“That’s none of your concern!” Mitaka snipped. 

“It is her concern! She’s involved!” Rose snapped back. Suddenly her face paled as she turned to look behind them. 

“Hide! Hide!” Both of the servants hissed at Bea as she scrambled to crawl behind a large stack of crates. 

 

A voice rang out. 

“Where is the girl child?” Bea would know Snoke’s chilling voice anywhere. She carefully peered around the crates. 

“C-child? What child?” Mitaka stammered. She could see him looking flustered and very, very fearful. There was a moment of silence, before she saw Snoke step forward, with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Her child. The child she was not supposed to bring, along with those blithering idiots.” He hissed. Bea saw Rose and Mitaka shrink as he came closer. 

“ If I had to listen to another word from that insufferable fool Poe, I think I would have burst.” Snoke continued.

“O-of course sir! What a fool!” Mitaka agreed in a shaking voice. 

“Did I not tell her to come alone? Is it really too much to ask for a little cooperation? A little order?” Snoke continued to seethe, before collecting himself. 

“Of course not sir!” Rose piped up. He breathed deeply for a moment, his eyes closed. 

“If you find the child bring her to me. The  final arrangements have been made. Nothing  further will interfere with the master's plan.”

“Yes sir, of course sir.” Mitaka and Rose said in unison with their heads down.

  
  


Kylo led Rey through dark, winding halls, all the while telling her about the house. Their footsteps creaked and echoed throughout the dark, empty halls; adding an eerie feeling to their shared atmosphere. But Rey never felt more at ease as she walked with Kylo through the house.

“Although it  might be a bit worn and faded from its  original grandeur, this  house was once filled with so many things. So much life. Grand parties, dancing, laughter, and,  above all, hope. Being a Skywalker meant that you were  denied nothing. The  world itself was yours,” Rey listened intently, entranced by the way he spoke. 

“It is a story that starts with my great great grandfather,” Kylo mused. “It’s as if history is doomed to repeat itself in this house.” There was a strained bitterness in his tone. He stopped them in front of a large portrait of a couple. A beautiful woman sat  dressed in white silk. She stared straight ahead, her large brown eyes were warm and gentle. Brown hair curled gently down over her shoulders and her hands were folded in her lap. Behind her stood a strong young man with bright eyes and sandy hair; a scar on one side of his face that marred his handsome features. His hand rested on the shoulder of the woman, and the two looked very at ease in each other's company. 

 

“What happened here, Mr. Ren?” Rey asked, confused by the way he spoke so optimistically about the house now then he did at dinner. He looked at her, and she noticed the look in his eyes become gentle and yet… sorrowful all at once. 

“The story of the Skywalkers is both awe-inspiring… and tragic. After my great grandfather, Anakin, lost his Padme; he became a shell of his former self. He became cruel, dark, and ruthless. His own children were kept away from him and they did not know he was their father until much later, as the family had done much to erase his corrupted legacy.” They stopped again, underneath another portrait. Another beautiful woman, who looked very similar to Padme, stood next to a tall, blonde and blue eyed man who resembled Anakin. 

“This is Luke and Leia, their children. Luke was the one to put a blade through his own father’s blackened heart,” Kylo Ren’s eyes glinted with something dark and hostile as he spoke. Rey was openly shocked. 

“How awful. Did he know at the time that it was his father?” She asked, unsure of herself in asking this question. Her companion merely shook his head. “Not until the very end. But the worst tragedy was yet to come.”

“What else happened?” She asked. 

“She did.” He paused for a moment and met her eyes. Once again she felt herself helplessly trapped as his gaze burned right through her. 

“Who?” 

“Reyna. Hers is the story that haunts these halls the most.” Rey said nothing, and waited for him to continue. 

“Reyna died here in this house. She was so very young. So very beautiful. She was in love with the heir to this mansion, my grandfather. And he  loved her more than life itself. But they were from different worlds, and couldn't be together.” His voice suddenly became hard, his face expressionless. 

“Her father had taken her in when she was an infant, abandoned at birth. Her father was a good friend to our family, so she and my grandfather practically grew up together.” 

“How did she die?” Rey asked. 

“She took her own life. Poison. He found her suicide letter, but couldn’t stop her in time. After that, his life  became unbearable. Without hope, without love, without Reyna, he fell into despair.” A deep melancholy draped over Rey’s heart. 

“His soul wanders these halls, waiting for her to return. If you listen carefully, you can still hear the beating of his broken heart.” Rey blinked at that. _He said that way too casually_ , she thought. Suddenly, a piercing sensation shot through her head, as if she’d been struck. She jerked in pain as she held a hand to her head. She was suddenly assaulted by warbled voices and blurry images dancing in light behind her closed eyelids. Then it passed as quickly as it came. If Kylo noticed, he said nothing as they continued walking. Rey’s nerves were a bubbling mess as sadness, confusion, and alarm went through her. She hoped Kylo did not notice as she gripped his arm a little harder for balance. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe are hassled into going grave robbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, a midnight update. Short and sweet, but things are gonna get more intense from here on out.

Poe and Finn frantically sprinted around a corner and nearly ran over Bea, who was being accompanied by Rose and Mitaka. Both parties jumped in surprise at seeing each other so suddenly. 

“Dad! Uncle Finn!” Bea said happily, reaching for them with outstretched arms. 

“Bea! Are you okay?!” Poe asked breathlessly as he crushed her in his embrace.

“I’m- I’m fine! But are you? You’re all sweaty.” Bea stated bluntly. She noticed that they were covered in cobwebs and dust; and looked frightfully pale. 

“Daddy is just having some hallucinations right now. Get your things, we’re getting out of here!” He declared. He released her from his bear hug and gripped her hand; beginning to drag her away. Bea leaned back on her heels to stop him.  

“But we have a problem,” Bea replied desperately. 

“What, because of a little rain? We’re just gonna get a little wet is all,” Finn wheezed, still bent over and gripping his knees as he gasped for air. 

“Uncle Finn’s right, lets just find Aunt Rey and get out of here,” Poe said. Mitaka suddenly spoke up. 

“I’m afraid that's not possible! She can’t leave!” He said frantically. Poe stood up, glowering. 

“And why not?” He demanded, getting up in Mitaka’s face. There was a sudden burst of grey ghostly smoke. 

“Because she can’t! If I could tell you I would, but I can’t, so I won’t, sir!” Mitaka replied angrily from behind him. Poe looked bewildered as he quickly turned to see the other man glaring at him. 

“How’d- how did-” He stammered. He felt Bea tug on his shirt. 

“They’re ghosts Dad.” He looked down at her ‘perfectly being-serious’ face. 

“They’re...they’re not ghosts.” He said simply, his already pale face suddenly turned ashen at this point. Finn rushed over to support him as he lost the strength in his legs. 

“We’re just having hallucinations from that dinner we ate. I bet it was the soup, it didn’t taste right,” Finn said as Poe looked on, too dazed to respond. Rose suddenly appeared in front of him in a burst of pale miasma. 

“It wasn’t the soup!” She said angrily. Finn yelped and jumped back, sending both him and Poe falling. 

“Okay okay it wasn’t the soup! But we’re still getting out of here!” He said, his voice high. Bea stepped in front of them. 

“We have to help them! We have to help break the curse!” She stated, pulling on both their hands to help them up. 

“The dead are beyond help, sweetie-” Finn started, but Poe suddenly interrupted him. 

“Why is everybody talking about a curse? Have you been talking to that crazy green gypsy in the giant paperweight too?” He asked shakily. 

“You’ve seen Madame Kanata?!” Rose gasped; she strode forward and grabbed Poe by the shirt. 

“We must go see her!” Mitaka chimed in. Poe suddenly jumped back to his feet in a fit of panicked vigor. 

“Hell no, I'm not going back. She had me floating all around the room. Finn and I were strapped to chairs, floating around the room with a demonic marching band chasing us. I'm not going back anywhere! Forget it!” Poe shouted. 

“I’m with Poe on this one!” Finn agreed, folding his arms across his chest in stubborn finality.  

“But Rey’s in trouble!” Bea shouted. Both their heads snapped to look at her. 

“What kind of trouble?” 

 

++++++

 

Once again, they found themselves in the room with Madame Kanata; despite Poe and Finn’s outrage and protests. 

“Wait a minute. Hold up. You’re telling me we were brought here so a dead guy could kidnap Rey? And the house isn’t really for sale?!” Poe said as he ran his dirty hands through his already mussed-up hair. “This is the worst day of my life.” 

“Indeed,” Mitaka said sadly. They all stood around the round table which the glowing glass orb that held Madame Kanata sat. The room itself was situated the same as before, as if Poe’s and Finn’s horrifying experience from earlier had never happened. 

“It’s not so simple as that,” Rose spoke up. She slowly turned to Maz, hands clasped tightly. Maz glowed softly and greenly on the table, listening attentively. “Oh Madame Kanata, is it really her? Is our dearly departed Reyna come back to us?” 

“It is true, she walks these halls.” Maz replied solemnly. Rose clapped her hands in gladness. “You see? I told you it was her!” But Maz interrupted. 

“But do not be deceived. All things are not as they appear. For the curse to be lifted, the truth must be known. And for the truth to be known, you must find the key.”

“What are you talking about? What key?” Finn asked, his gaze distrustful as he addressed Maz. She turned and regarded him with her enormous eyes before answering. 

“Enter the tomb under the great dead oak, and travel down deep under the ground. And there you will find the key that must be found. Find the black crypt that bears no name, or soon your fate will be the same.” Maz replied, her words leaving a haunting echo in everyone's minds. 

“You're telling me all we have to do is find this key, then we’re gonna walk out of here?” Poe asked impatiently. 

“The key is the answer to all.” Maz affirmed, unblinking. 

“Great. I'm in. Let's get this key and get out.” Poe said. 

“There's only one problem. How do we get out of here?” Finn asked, with his hand raised.

“Well, there's always, uh, my way.” Mitaka piped up.

 

++++++

 

“Hey! I thought you said you could drive this thing!” Poe shouted as the rickety carriage he, Finn and Bea were currently in was being jolted violently. The only thing more frightening than the skeletal horses pulling the decrepit carriage was Mitaka’s non-existent driving abilities. They rode erratically through the winding overgrown paths of the sprawling estate. The night sky above them was black and no stars could be seen, only the distant sight of the moon behind travelling storm clouds was the only indication that there was a sky at all. Thick mist swirled around the carriage as they rode on, making it difficult to see, moonlight was their only guide this night.  

“Not to worry; I know exactly what I'm doing!” Mitaka shouted back. The carriage then gave another sickening lurch. All passengers desperately grasped at the walls of the carriage. Finn looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Move over!” Rose snapped impatiently, taking the reins from Mitaka. “If you keep driving, you'll kill us all!” 

“Dad, look.” Bea pointed out the window. Poe’s and Finn’s eyes grew larger than walnuts as they beheld the hundreds of ghosts strolling among the gravestones. Each figure glowed an eerie, transparent blue in the moonlight. They could hear the distant, ghostly sounds of laughter and shouting as the figures communed with each other as if nothing were amiss. 

“Why are all these ghosts still hanging around here?” Finn stuck his head out the window to ask Rose. He gulped a little when she turned to look at him, she too had taken on an unnatural transparency when exposed to the moon. 

“The nature of our curse is that the door between this world and the next is concealed from us. When we died, we couldn't find the light. And now…”

“Now you’re trapped.” Finn finished for her. He felt a sudden pang of sadness, and sympathy, as he watched Rose’s eyes fill with tears. She quickly looked back to the road.

“Doomed to wander the Earth for all eternity,” Mitaka added gloomily. Finally the carriage came to a lurching stop. They had finally reached the walkway to the crypt on the hill. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, promising that the worst was yet to come. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down into the crypt they go. What, and who, will they find?

Kylo Ren had led Rey to the attic, which was dimly lit by the candelabra he held. The candlelight made the shadows lively; the long shadows dancing and quivering with the flicker of the flames. Rey looked around and shivered as she observed a dusty and cobweb infested  papier-mâché  head with dead eyes. Her nose wrinkled at the scent of musty, heavy air. She was brought out of her reverie when Kylo Ren brought her closer to a headless mannequin draped over with dark and translucent cloth. He carefully pulled off the moth eaten drape to reveal the most beautiful gown Rey had ever seen.

“This was to have been her wedding dress,” Kylo said softly, gazing down at the garment. He set the candelabra down and stepped aside to let Rey get a closer look. 

“Oh, it's lovely.” Rey breathed, as she stepped closer and tentatively reached out to caress the white fabric, which was fine silk. The dress was had an empire waist style with a barely off-shoulder neckline and small cap sleeves. The skirt was layered with lace and draped beautifully to the ground. But the most stunning ornament was the glittering sapphire brooch attached to the center of the bodice.

“It would have been lovelier if she'd had a chance to wear it. Now it serves only as a dark reminder of what could have been.” Kylo said behind her. 

“To love someone so much and then lose them so suddenly. I can't imagine how awful that must be.” Rey spoke softly as she turned back to Kylo. She suddenly thought of the parents she never knew, and the isolation she felt throughout her life. The memory of the incident with Poe once again came back to haunt her; bidding tears to quickly spring to her eyes. She tried in vain to blink them away, her earlier feelings of abandonment washing up again. A stray tear travelled down her cheek, until a feather-light touch came up to brush it away. Her teary eyes met Kylo’s sympathetic gaze. His eyes were a soft amber color in the candlelight.

“If you truly love someone, they never leave you. They remain in your heart forever.” He said quietly. His fingers lingered on her face, and she felt herself instinctively lean into his gentle touch. She dreamily noted how large his hands were. Suddenly she jerked away, remembering herself and wiping away her tears. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be- I need to go,” Her face burned with embarrassment as she quickly turned to walk away. A gentle touch on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

“Forgive me, I know you are tired and have had a trying day. Let me show you one last thing?” She could hear the underlying desperation in his simple request. Reluctantly, she looked at him and nodded her assent. She once again took his arm, with the rationale that all she wanted was a distraction from the pain. 

 

+++++

 

Poe threw open the carriage door. Inwardly, he felt that he was on his last leg of bravery- and sanity. He stumbled out, still dizzy from the hellish ride. 

“Nothing like riding with the dead to make you feel alive, am I right sir?” Mitaka snidely said. Rose reached over and smacked his arm. Finn and Bea climbed out behind Poe, both looking up apprehensively at the forlorn structure at the top of the hill. With an irritated breath Poe started off up the trail.

“Ugh, these are my new shoes.” He said grumpily as he began squelching through the mud. Finn and Bea followed behind quietly for a while until Bea piped up. 

“Isn't it a romantic tale Madam Maz told us? Mr. Ren was willing to throw everything away for love.” She mused. 

“Well, now he's dead and cursed. Nice move.” Poe answered sarcastically. Bea stuck her tongue out at his back and looked up at Finn. He gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Loved her enough to stick around for nearly a hundred years. Now that's devotion,” He said to her. Bea smiled and reached for his hand, which he gladly gave her and squeezed her petite hand gently. They carried on until they reached the stone crypt. Before them was a large black door, framed by a menacing cloaked statue holding a torch that suddenly sparked into flame. All three jumped back in surprise. 

“There’s an inscription on the door,” Finn began.

“What kind of satanic bullshi-” 

“It’s latin, Poe.” Finn pushed past him to take a closer look. He gazed at the door as he thoughtfully tapped his chin. “It’s a warning. Beware all who enter. Here lies a passage to the dead.” 

“Well no shi-” 

“Language, Poe!” Finn snapped at him. He looked at Bea who just shrugged, as if she was used to this sort of thing from him. 

“How do you even know that anyways?” Poe asked as he tried in vain to wipe the mud from his leather shoes. 

“We took three years of latin together in college, Poe.” Finn answered in absolute exasperation. Poe ignored his friend’s annoyance and stood up. 

“Here’s what we do. Finn, you stay here with Bea; I’ll go alone.” Finn let out a manic laugh. “Are you crazy? You’ll absolutely kill yourself.” 

“They don’t call me flyboy for nothing,” Poe stated, puffing out his chest. Finn rolled his eyes but assented by nodding his head. 

“Twenty minutes, tops?” He asked.

“Fifteen minutes,” Poe replied, giving Bea a quick hug then turning to face the heavy door. He leaned all this weight against the large metal latch, before there was a deep lurching noise and the door creaked open. Poe looked down into the darkness. He gulped at the thought of descending into that abyss. He grabbed the torch from the statues hand and began his descent down the stairs. The air seemed to grow colder and colder the deeper he went, until he was sure he was beginning to see his own breath. What made it worse was aside from the sound of dripping water; there was only silence all around him. Every footstep sounded unnaturally loud.

“What was it the orb lady told me to find? A crypt? A crypt with…” A voice behind him scared him witless. 

“A crypt with no name.” Finn stated, a wolfish grin on his face as he watched with amusement his friend’s fright. Poe clutched his heart as he reeled. 

“What’s the matter with you?! Why aren’t you with Bea?!” He asked angrily, clutching his heart and breathing heavily. 

“I thought you’d forget everything the ghost lady said and got worried. Figured I was right. Anyways, I told Bea to get Mitaka and Rose if anything went wrong. She’s a smart kid, she won’t do anything stupid.” After getting over his initial shock and anger; Poe was secretly relieved at having Finn with him as they explored the crypt. Wordlessly they continued on until they reached the bottom of the stairs. The walls were filled top to bottom with large, unsealed funerary recesses bearing coffins. In the center of the room lay a black sarcophagus. The hair on the back of his neck raised at the sight of it. He felt uneasy as they slowly approached. 

“This must be it.” Finn commented, looking around quickly, and noticed the name plaques marking all the other coffins in the room. “Usually only criminals and really, really hated people have unmarked graves,” He continued. 

“Ssssh!” Poe hissed, spooked by Finn’s words. “Just help me get this lid off!” He carefully set the torch aside and both men began pushing at the lid.  Grunting with effort; they struggled for a few minutes until the stone began to slowly slide away. The lid finally fell and clattered to the ground, causing both men to instantly jump back. Peering in, they saw a decaying skeleton in tattered black robes and armor. A black helmet peered up at them, making both men shiver involuntarily. Finn quickly examined the corpse, until he spotted something glinting from it’s skeletal fist. 

“There!” Finn pointed it out to Poe; who reluctantly reached into his suit and procured a handkerchief, slowly reaching in to wrest the object from its grasp. 

“...Ew. Oh lord. Ugh.” Poe muttered as he struggled with the object. With a final tug, it came loose. Poe opened his fist to reveal a brass skeleton key. 

“Got it.” Poe said with relief. He turned to face Finn, who he found closely inspecting the inside of the lid they had just shoved aside. 

“He has a name after all. Huh. Darth Vader. Never heard of him.” Finn said brightly; when he turned he was met with Poe’s dead expression. 

“Who cares? The faster we get out, the better.” Poe said through gritted teeth. Finn shrugged, got up and brushed himself off. As they walked back towards the stairs, a deathly cold chill licked the back of their necks. The air suddenly grew very, very still and heavy. Both men began to tremble as they felt an ominous and unbearably dark presence. Slowly, they turned their heads to look behind them. 

The corpse they had just pilfered from slowly sat up in the coffin. Its head turned to face them, the eyes of the helmet suddenly burning a hellfire red. The reanimated corpse began to crawl out of its sarcophagus. Sudden bangs sounded around them, coffins began to burst open and more skeletons began to crawl out of the shadows.

“GO GO GOOO!!” Finn screamed as he shoved Poe up the stairs. Both men were scrambling for their lives, their adrenaline pumping harder than they’d ever experienced before. Behind them they could hear the lurching steps of a legion of undead coming for them. They soon saw the open door, where Bea was. Just as she spotted them, the door to the crypt slammed shut as if it weighed nothing. Both men began slamming on the door. 

“BEA! OPEN THE DOOR!” Poe yelled. But on the other side, Bea’s worst nightmare was manifesting. Hundreds of black spiders began crawling all over the entrance of the crypt. She felt herself freeze in horror, her mind whirled as she heard her Dad and Uncle Finn frantically yelling. 

“Bea, it’s locked from the outside! You need to unlock it!” Finn cried. 

“D-dad, theres s-spiders e-everywhere!” Bea stuttered. Poe was speechless for a moment, before gathering his wits. He handed the torch to Finn. 

“Can you hold them off if they come close?” He asked. Finn nodded slowly, Poe saw the resolve in his eyes as he turned towards the stairs. Poe then turned back to the door. 

“Are you scared Bea?” 

“Uh-uh yeah.” 

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes sweetie. We all get scared sometimes. Dad is scared right now,” He tried to call out calmly; but his words came out more strained than before.

“You are?” 

“Yes. And I need you, more than ever.” He answered desperately. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the door, praying for strength for Bea. As the first skeletons reached them, Finn began swinging like mad and taking off heads one at a time with desperate fury. Firelight danced on the stone walls like a hellish light show. Ghostly moans and frigid air became more and more prominent as the undead began to reach the top of the stairs in earnest. 

Something rose in Bea, hearing her father plead for her. A previously unknown courage took over, and she quickly went over and pulled on the latch as hard as she could. Screwing her eyes shut, she pulled until she heard a grating noise and the door fall open. “Lock it! Lock it right now dammit!” She heard Poe yell. He rushed over to help Finn with the massive door. They struggled a few moments as the skeletons tried to push the door open as well, their arms reaching around trying to grab for them. With a final heave, they slammed the door and secure the latch. A single bony arm was ripped asunder from one unfortunate skeleton and lay on the ground, motionless. Behind them, releasing a shaking sob, Bea fell to the ground and wept. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She wailed. She felt someone embrace her with crushing force and lift her up. She clung to them and wept. She felt him run his hand over her hair, trying to comfort her. 

“You did great sweetie. I’m so proud of you. I’m the one who's sorry. I should’ve never scared you like that. I’m sorry for yelling,” Poe nearly began to weep himself. Bea felt him tremble as he spoke. She opened her eyes, meeting his teary gaze. They hugged like they’d never hugged before; full of love and happiness at being with one another. They felt a third pair of arms add to their embrace. They stayed like that for a minute or two; until Finn spoke up. 

“I hate to end this, but we gotta go get Rey now,” He said gently, his voice muffled in Bea’s hair. She sniffled and nodded, and Poe gently set her back down. He grasped her hand, and they set off back to the carriage, hand in hand. 


End file.
